The present invention relates to stackable containers having attached partitions for separating and minimizing intermixing of contents. Traditional stacking containers, suitable for holding semi-liquid contents such as ice-cream, frozen yogurt or the like, generally lack the ability to partition multiple flavors into individual compartments. Should a person order two flavors from an ice cream shop, the flavors, and toppings are generally placed together, or on top of one another, preventing the user from fully enjoying the distinct flavors of each. The addition of a loose partition is undesirable because it may move or shift when the contents are inserted into the container, or when the user is removing them for consumption. Repositioning of a loose partition takes time, and creates a cumbersome additional obstacle for the efficient serving of frozen treats, in addition to allowing the intermingling of the contents. Containers with built-in partitions do not allow for selectable deployment of the partitions, which creates a need to store multiple types of containers, or may not allow the efficient stacking of such containers. Customer expectations regarding the container size and shape also influence the design criteria, specifically; a consumer generally would expect a frustro-conically shaped container, which prohibits the use of traditional flat and wide take-out style containers generally used for meals. What is needed is a container having one or more dividers attached to the interior wall of the container allowing easy deployment and use, while allowing the server to place the desired number of distinct contents within the container, or selectively use no divider at all.